Roman Picisan 2, 'Let It Keep Hiding'
by mittaris1
Summary: "-If you don't want other people know about our relationship, it's alright. Let it keep hiding." Hansol. Johnny. SMROOKIES


Cast: Ji Hansol &amp; Johnny Shu

Rated: T

Length: One chapter

Words: 1.799

-High cue!-

Awal aku bertemu dengannya sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, tepat di pertengahan musim panas bulan Juli. Tempat terjadinya hal tersebut berada di kawasan kereta bawah tanah di Busan. Saat itu, Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa karena aku telat ke tempat latihanku. Aku yang sedang menuruni elevator dengan cepat yang menyebabkan banyak orang yang aku tabrak mengamuk kearahku hanya terfokus pada jam tangan digitalku. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang.

Kami berdua sama-sama meringis kesakitan. Saat itu, aku ingin marah karena dia tiba-tiba berada di depanku –menurutku. Saat aku mendongkakkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya, seketika tubuhku terasa kaku. Niat untuk marah-marah pun urung. Entah mengapa lidahku terasa kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, tapi satu yang aku tahu pasti itu adalah dia sangat TAMPAN.

Ya, dia tampan yang berarti dia laki-laki. Aku akui bahwa aku penyuka sesama jenis. Aku menyadari itu saat aku mulai suka dengan teman seagensiku dari Jepang dan juga aku menyadarinya karena hobiku yang selalu memperhatikan fisik lelaki tampan. Mengetahui aku seorang gay menyadarkan aku untuk tidak menceritakan kisah cintaku kepada semua orang –SEMUA- termasuk orang tuaku.

"_maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!_" ucapnya sambil terus membungkukkan badannya berulang kali di depanku. Kepalaku dengan reflek menggangguk. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat itu ialah kata-kata 'wow-he-is-so-handsome'. Mataku tak dapat lepas dari dirinya. Mungkin karena aku terbengong sambil melihatnya, dia pun angkat bicara kembali.

"_er... hello~_" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku. Seketika, aku kembali masuk ke alam sadarku.

Dia berkata sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "_maafkan aku sekali lagi._"

"_oh! Ya! Tidak masalah!_" dengan gugup, aku balas uluran tangannya dan dia membantuku berdiri. Pipiku terasa panas.

Kami kembali terdiam. aku menatapnya yang sedang membenarkan tas dan jaket tanpa berkedip. Aku tak ingin melewatkan satu detik pun melihat sosok malaikat di depanku ini.

Aku bergumam, "_oh god~ he's so handsome_"

"_ya?_" tanyanya setelah dia selesai dengan acaranya.

"_ah! Tidak! Tidak ada!_" jawabku gugup. Wajahku yang tadi memerah tampak lebih merah.

'_Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa aku kelihatan bodoh sekali di depannya?! Hansol, kau memang bodoh!_' gumamku dalam hati.

"_oh! Ya sudah, aku duluan. Bye!_" dan dia pun pergi dengan senyum yang tak lupa dia beri padaku. Senyumannya menbuatku sejenak melupakan hal yang membuatku terburu-buru.

_"Kereta tujuan Busan – Seoul akan segera berangkat."_

Dan peringatan itu lah yang membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus cepat ke tempat latihanku. Sesampainya di gedung latihan, aku dimarahi Mr. Tony atas keterlambatanku. Sebel sih... tapi aku juga senang dapat bertemu dengan pria tampan di statsiun kereta bawah tanah tadi. Saat aku berada di rumah, seketika moodku turun. Aku lupa berkenalan dengannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, aku jadi memiliki kebiasaan baru. Aku terus menerus memikirkan wajah tampannya dan juga siapa namanya. Tidak setiap hari sih, tapi sering dan orang tuaku juga Mr. Tony hampir sering memarahiku karena kebiasaanku yang baru itu.

Pernah sekali orang tuaku bertanya padaku alasan aku sering melamun. Aku jawab '_it's okay, Mom_'. Padahal ini masalah yang rumit untukku. Menyukai seorang pria kembali membuatku frustasi. Pasalnya aku sudah tidak menyukai temanku yang dari Jepang itu sudah lama dan aku pun tidak pernah melirik pria tampan lagi. Akan tetapi, harus aku akui pria yang aku tabrak di kereta bawah tanah itu ketampanannya melebihi semua pria yang menurutku tampan. Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku jatuh cinta lagi.

Jujur, aku tidak ada minat untuk mendekati wanita disini. Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan mereka yang lebih dari 90% melakukan operasi plastik. Jadi aku pikir justru para pria disini memiliki inner beauty yang lebih dari pada wanita. Mungkin hal ini lah yang menjadikan orientasiku berpindah haluan.

Setelah libur, mulailah aktifitas membosankanku –Sekolah. Hari pertama memasuki tahun ajaran baru tidak membuatku merasakan _euphoria_ yang teman-temanku perlihatkan. Sudah seminggu aku memasuki tahun ajaran baru dan semua tetap biasa sampai wali kelas baruku memperkenalkan seorang murid pindahan California.

Murid baru itu membuat jantungku hampir lepas dari tempatnya. Ya, dia ternyata ialah orang yang tak sengaja bertubrukan denganku dan juga orang yang selama libur musim panas mengisi pikiranku. Aku hampir mati gaya saat dia berjalan kearahku dan aku hampir mati rasa saat dia mengajakku berkenalan. Masih terngiang di benakku suaranya saat kami berkenalan.

"_Namaku Seo Yongju. Kau bisa panggil aku Johnny_."

Akhirnya aku tahu namanya, pikirku. Aku senang karena dia duduk di sebelahku. Reaksiku memang tidak seperti para gadis umum yang biasanya akan keganjenan saat orang yang mereka suka berada dekat dengan mereka. Ingat, aku ini pria –yang menyukai pria. Reaksiku masih terbilang normal walau terkadang aku selalu gugup saat tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangannya ataupun saat dia merangkul pundakku karena akhirnya kami dekat.

Dia memang dekat dengan seluruh murid yang ada di kelasku. Mungkin sikapnya yang ramah dan juga wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya gampang berdekatan dengan semua orang. Kedekatannya dengan semua orang cukup membuatku cemburu dan rasa cemburuku membuatku frustasi sendiri.

Seperti saat dia berada di kantin. Walaupun dia sedang bersamaku, tapi teman-temanku ikut bergabung di meja yang sama dengan kami. Aku yang biasanya bisa terlihat cuek tampak sedikit kehilangan kendali saat temanku yang lain memegang bahunya dan saat teman perempuanku memandangnya 'lapar'.

"_Hey Johnny! Gonna out tomorrow?_"

Oh, sial! Kalimat pertanyaan wanita 'jalang' itu masih terngiang di otakku. Aku tidak suka. Terlebih, kalimat itu ditunjukan padanya. Dan yang membuatku jijik lagi, Johnny mengiyakannya.

"_Sure! I think I should get some fresh air. Ya know? still get use to this country _"

Saat itu mungkin emosiku sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Dan dengan segera, aku pergi dari meja itu. Saat aku pergi dari sana, aku mendengar Johnny berteriak cukup keras dan aku tak mengacuhkannya. Aku terus pergi, itu pikirku.

Setelah kejadian yang membatku emosi itu, aku jarang bertemu dengannya – atau mungkin aku yang mencoba menghindarinya. 3 minggu aku coba untuk tidak berkomunikasi –_physically and mentally- _dengannya. Aku melakukan segala yang aku bisa untuk menjauhinya. Aku pindah tempat duduk, langsung ke kantin tepat setelah jam pelajaran habis, tidak membalas pesan darinya, tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan lain sebagainya.

Tapi, aku tetap saja memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan juga teman perempuanku itu setelah ajakan kencan itu. Apa dia menikmatinya? Apa dia sudah berpacaran dengan temanku itu? Aku pun tak tahu. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang terjadi dengan mereka. Pasalnya, mereka tidak melakukan interaksi yang khusus seperti kebanyakan pasangan baru. Dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit tenang – tapi aku tetap marah padanya.

Setelah 3 minggu itu aku baru sadar jika reaksiku terlalu berlebihan. Aku rasa aku seperti gadis manja yang mengetahui pacarnya berselingkuh. Sadar akan tabiatku yang di luar batas, aku coba untuk mulai berlaku normal.

Aku kembali duduk di sampingnya yang ternyata cukup membuatnya senang. Dia langsung memelukku begitu ia tahu jika aku sudah tidak marah padanya. Bagaimana ia tahu aku marah? Pikirku.

Masih aku ingat ia berkata,

"_Kau sudah tidak marah padaku kan? Syukurlah"_

Aku yang pada saat itu masih bingung dibuatnya hanya bisa terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Ternyata, tidak ada kalimat lain. Yang ada hanya dia yang terus memelukku erat. Setelahnya, dia lepaskan pelukan itu dan dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang pernah aku lihat saat aku bertemu dengannya di kereta bawah tanah.

"_Kau terlihat bingung... OK! let me explain it. Aku tahu kau marah selama tiga minggu ini setelah Soo Yi mengajakku pergi. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku pergi dengan semua teman sekelas. Saat hari H, aku mencoba menghubungimu. Tapi, kau tak menjawab satupun panggilanku. Aku yakin kau pasti marah padaku._"

Dia mengatakannya sambil terus menatapku. Aku masih ingat matahari pagi membuat wajahnya tampak sempurna. Jika aku mempunyai alat penghenti waktu, aku akan menggunakannya untuk moment tersebut.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Lalu, aku pun bertanya,

"_Siapa yang marah padamu? Aku tidak marah_" begitulah jawabku.

"_I knew it_. _So did she. Soo Yi merasa bersalah saat kau pergi begitu saja dari meja kita. Dia pun merasa jika ajakannya itu membuatmu...cemburu"_ dia mengatakannya sambil menyunggingkan seringainya.

_"Intuisi wanita memang bekerja dengan baik yah" _lanjutnya.

"_Aku tidak cemburu_" kataku. Aku yakin wajahku memerah pagi itu. Aku tidak menyangkalnya. Namun, aku malu jika mengakui bahwa aku cemburu.

Dia tersenyum lagi. Dengan perlahan, dia sentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya itu membuatku kembali tidak sadar. Aku hanyut kedalam sentuhannya dan juga pesonanya.

"_Aku baru sadar kalau kau adalah orang yang waktu itu aku tabrak_._"_ ucapnya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Otakku belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik walau aku sudah dapat asupan yang cukup seimbang pagi itu. Pesonanya membuatku gila.

"_Kau tahu. Kejadian di stasiun waktu musim panas lalu terus menerus ada dalam pikiranku." _Lanjutnya. Dia terus mengusap pipiku dan setelahnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Terlalu dekat, hingga saat itu aku merasakan deru nafasnya.

"_Aku hampir tak bisa tidur_." Bisiknya. Lalu dia mencium keningku. Bibirnya yang hangat itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut.

"_Aku frustasi karena aku tidak mengetahui namamu. Aku merasa bodoh karena tiba-tiba saja aku pergi tanpa berkenalan denganmu._" akunya. Dia lanjut mencium pipi kananku.

"_Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku senang."_ Katanya lagi. Dia lanjut mencium pipiku yang lain. Entah mengapa aku hanya bisa terdiam saat dia melakukannya.

"_Aku senang karena aku mengetahui jika sekolah yang akan aku tempat ternyata sama denganmu_._ Aku tahu dari gantungan tasmu_." Ucapya. Dia kembali menatapku. Bola matanya yang cemerlang serta kelopak matanya yang tajam membuatku nyaris bagai tikus mati di lumbung padi.

"_Pagi saat aku pertama aku masuk sekolah, aku melihatmu berjalan di sekitar area parkir. Kau tahu, aku seperti mendadak sakit jantung saat aku menatapmu walau dari jauh." _Katanya lagi diselingi tawa khasnya.

"_Aku rasa aku benar-benar beruntung bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Setidaknya, aku akan bertemu denganmu. Dan aku merasa tuhan memberiku keberuntungan yang lain. aku senang sekali saat aku tahu kalau aku akan berada satu kelas denganmu. Aku tak dapat menahan senyumku saat aku menuju kelasmu_." Ujarnya lagi.

Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan bibirnya pun mendarat di atas bibirku. Saat itu aku tak menyangka jika dia berani menciumku walau aku tahu sekolah saat itu masihlah sepi.

Dia melepaskan ciumannya, menatapku, dan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya. Lalu dia berkata,

"_Aku senang kau cemburu saat Soo Yi mengajakku pergi. Aku senang dapat dekat denganmu. Aku senang dapat kembali melihatmu. Dan aku senang saat aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."_

Saat itu, aku merasa ada ribuan kelopak bunga mertaburan di ruangan kelas pagi itu. Aku senang mengetahui bahwa dia mencintaiku juga. Aku tak dapat menahan kesenanganku itu hingga akhirnya aku menangis – dalam bahagia. Kali itu, tubuhku seolah tersihir karena aku tanpa sadar langsung memeluknya, menangis dalam dekapan dadanya. Saat aku akan membuka suara dia langsung berkata,

"_I know that you love me. So, don't say it again."_

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar kesombongannya itu. Dia pun ikut tertawa; tawanya menenangkan hatiku. Lalu dia mengusap kepalaku perlahan, mengecupnya sebentar dan mengatakan,

"_Aku tahu cinta ini salah. Tapi aku senang, karena kesalahan ini aku lakukan karenamu."_

"_I love you, Ji Hansol. If you don't want other people know baout our relationship, it's alright. Let it keep hiding"_ ucapnya lagi dan kembali memelukku erat.

Ya, biarkan cinta kita ini tersembunyi. Biarkan hanya kami berdua saja yang mengetahuinya.

-FIN-


End file.
